Extremely Gay Thiam One Shots
by CasualCat
Summary: Liam and Theo are extremely gay!
1. You Make My Heart Race

I run down the stairs. „Mom, dad, I'm going to meet Theo at the park", I yell. „Call me mom one more time Liam", Stiles says furiously. I look him up and down. He is wearing the pink apron with white butterflies...and a matching hat. He probably figures out what I'm thinking cause he says: „This is a coincidence!". „Besides, we are not your parents", he says calming himself down, „you are just staying with us". „You forgot to mention that we are not married", Scott says from his armchair. „Shut up or I'm getting divorce papers", Stiles says pointing his spoon at Scott. „Okay, you two solve your problems, I'm out", I say as I run to the door. „Don't do anything stupid", Stiles yells behind me. „I won't mom", I say grinning.

Theo's sitting on a bench, waiting for me. „Hey", I say as I come closer. „Hey", Theo replies. Theo and I know each other since 5th grade. Now, we're both eighteen. We've been best friends for a long time. I knew him better than anyone else, he knew me better than anyone else.

And everything would be perfect if I wasn't gay and madly in love with my best friend. Theo knows I'm gay, but he has no idea that I'm in love with him.

I know, my life is a mess.

Theo's been a danger boy his whole life. He never had a father. His mother died three years ago. He would often get into trouble or pick fights. He's been arrested few times. But even though he always acted tough, he was a good person. Felt kind of sad for him, he has to live alone now, and even when his mother was alive she's been sick so it's the same story for him. I mean, I don't have parents either, they died when I was 13, but I live with my big brother Scott and his best friend/partner in crime/wife. So, you know, at least I've got someone who loves me.

Sometimes I felt like the only person in this world who loved Theo.

„What's going on", I say sitting beside him. „Nothing big", he says smiling. „You said it was an emergency", I say. „Yeah, I just needed to talk to you", he says looking away. I can see something's bothering him, but I don't push him. Instead, we talk. Not about important stuff, about what we will to when we get to college this fall, how cool it would be to go to California and other usual stuff.

We talk for two hours and sun starts setting down, as this warm day in the middle of June slowly fades.

Park is filled with people of all ages. Kids are running around and screaming. Some couples are making out. Old people are slowly walking and ranting about politics and youth. Then Theo grabs my hand. „I've got something to show you", he says, his eyes looking deep into mine.

We walk the streets of Beacon Hills in silence. The sky is colored in the various shades of red, orange, purple and pink. „We're not gonna break any laws?", I say just to break the silence. „Nah, not today", Theo replies jokingly. We both laugh.

„Here we are", he says turning to face tall, grey building. „And where exactly here is?", I ask confused. „Let's just go", Theo says grabbing my hand. I feel the heat rising where our skin collides.

We climb to the roof of the building. From up here, Beacon Hills looks stunning. The small town seems almost heavenly, bathed in the fading sunlight. Other buildings are rising up in the sky, below them it's the street. There's a buzz caused by the traffic but it's distant. Birds are heard from somewhere. It's... _idyllic_. „Looks beautiful", Theo says quietly, like he is trying not to break a fragile spell that this view is casting. „Yeah", I whisper back.

„This is my quiet place", Theo proclaims as he walks toward the edge of the roof. „I sometimes come here to think", he says, quietly this time. „It's beautiful but...", I say coming closer to him, „why did you bring me here?". He's silent. „Why now?", I ask. He sits on the edge, his legs hanging in the air. He pats the spot beside him for me to sit, so I do.

For some time we just sit there and stare into the distance. Then, Theo breaks the silence. „Do you remember the day you came out to me?", he asks nervously. I can't guess where this is going, but sure as hell, I know where I'd want it to go. „Yeah", I say trying to hide the smile on my face, „Me too". He looks at me smiling. „We were both sixteen, the rain was pouring outside so we sat in your living room", he says, „and your brother and his wife were out of town". I look down and smile. When I look at him again, his eyes are still on me. „And then I swore you to secrecy", I say laughing. „And then, you told me you liked boys", he finishes.

Suddenly, he lowers his look. „Liam", he says in deep, vulnerable voice. I try to say something but he speaks first. „I always admired you for being able to say it out loud", he says, his voice filled with sadness and fear. He looks up at me and I can see his blue eyes almost begging me for mercy. „What I wanted to say is", he starts weakly, „I'm in love with you".

At that moment I feel like I could fly. But I notice his scared look so I just calmly take his hand. He looks at me and I smile at him. „I love you too". His face lightens up with happiness. We both start laughing.

I can't wait anymore. I hug him as tight as I can. I love him and he loves me. This is like all I ever wanted from life. He buries his face into my shoulder. When we finally part we are both uncontrollably smiling. Then I grab him by the collar of his shirt and bring him in for a kiss. When our lips touch it feels unreal. Heat rushes through my entire body, my knees get weak and my head feels light. And I feel his lips on mine. It's the only thing that matters. When the kiss is over Theo looks at me smirking: „I love you". „Love you too", I reply.


	2. One Hell Of A First Date

I was pacing around my room. Theo shouldn't be here for 15 more minutes, but I'm already prepared. Or not. I've been trying to prepare for our official first date for an hour now. I showered...three times. I sprayed deodorant countless times cause I kept sweating. God, why am I so damn nervous. I knew Theo since forever.

„What's wrong little brother?", I hear Scott say. I turn around to see him leaned on the door frame and Stiles standing behind him. How did I not notice them earlier? „It's nothing", I say sighing. „Well it doesn't seem like nothing Liam", Stiles says pointing at my bed. There lays every shirt I have ever owned, ones that are not on the bed are on the floor.

Scott and Stiles enter my room, make some space on the bed (by throwing more shirts on the floor), and sit down. Scott looks at me and nods his head for me to sit between them. „Liam, everything will be fine", Scott says calmly as he puts his hand on my shoulder. „Yeah, just remember, always use protection", Stiles says. Scott shoots him disapproving look. „What", Stiles says throwing his hands in the air, „we don't need them both pregnant". I have to laugh at that. Scott smiles and looks down. „Just relax baby brother", he says, „it will be a great date". „Yeah, it will", I say smiling, „one question though". „What now?", Stiles asks acting bored. „Do I look good", I say standing up. I look down on my outfit, jeans, plain white shirt and blue button-up. „You look awesome", Scott says. „Does it matter?", Stiles interrupts, „Theo would prefer you pant-less anyway". I ignore him. „How's my hair", I ask Scott. „Looks good", he says. It's good that it looks good, I've spent 30 minutes on it. „Just sit and calm down until Theo comes", Scott says.

************************************  
Through the window, I see Theo coming. I run downstairs and open the door before he even rings. Theo's hand is hanging in the air, ready to ring the bell. He's looking at me, confused at first, but then his lips form a smile. I smile back. „Well, hello there my little gay sunshine", he says winking. He actually winked at me...What. The. Freaking. Fuck. I feel my cheeks turning red: „You're as gay as I am". „True", he says shrugging.

Suddenly I feel a hand across my chest, pushing me backward. Stiles is in front of me. „Now, listen here Theo", he says trying to sound strict, „you have our trust, but don't do anything stupid...". Stiles doesn't get to finish cause Scott grabs him by the shoulders and tries to pull him away. „You two just go", Scott says panting, „have a good time". I come outside and close the door. We can hear Scott yelling at Stiles to stop biting him. Theo and I exchange looks. „Sorry", I say, „they are crazy". „You're lucky to have them", he smiles. „Yes, I am", I smile back.

„We've been driving for 15 minutes already", I say to Theo, „where are we even going?". „You'll see soon", he says not taking his eyes off of the road. I take a moment to look at him. He is wearing skinny jeans (which is so hot by the way) and tight white shirt with V-cut. He looks casual and so confident, unlike me. It almost feels like we are not in the same situation here, although we are. This is my first date with a guy, ever.

I went out on a date with a girl once...we kissed...that's how I figured I was gay.

I know that this is Theo's first date with a guy too, but he seems so unbothered and relaxed.

When Theo finally pulls off the road it's already 19:30. I walk out of the car to have my mind blew by the view. Theo leans on the car and looks at me. „It's unreal", I say. Down in the valley, you can see Beacon Hills, all the buildings, and streets. Next to it is a forest. Far away, where the ground and sky meet are the mountains. Add some sunset to all of it and it becomes too magical for words to describe it. We can hear cars pass by behind us, but our eyes focus on the horizon. It's so peaceful.

„You know", Theo says softly, „you look beautiful when you're speechless". I look at him to see that he is smiling, not taking his eyes off of me. „Do you seriously know all the places with the best views?", I ask laughing. „Well, you'll have to find out that on your own".

I stand and look at the Beacon Hills while Theo starts to unpack whatever is in his car. I see him carrying blue blanket and basket. „Seriously, cheesy pick-up lines, romantic destinations and now picnic", I say, „you are so cheesy, Theo". „Oh, shut up, you know you love me", he replies.

„Well, as you know", Theo says as he sits on the blanket, „I don't cook, so I got us a McDonalds". „Really romantic", I tease him. „And sorry for the lack of candles", he adds laughing, „just thought that would be too cheesy". „Well, it couldn't get any worse", I laugh with him.

Without any warning, Theo leans in and kisses me. His hands are around my shoulders and mine are around his waist. His lips are sliding across mine. When we finally part my eyes are still closed, but I hear Theo say: „Bon Appetit".

We eat and talk for a long time. It's really beautiful how we can talk about anything. Guess that that is one of the perks of dating you childhood friend.

After we finish our debate regarding an important issue of animal language I say: „You know, you gotta take me back home before midnight or Stiles will put you through hell". „Fine Cinderella", he says flatly, „let's go".

Theo drives me back home. We sit in his car for some time. But it's totally silent. Until I decide to speak up.

„Tonight was wonderful", I say shyly. What is wrong with me, I'm not shy. Theo nods and I can see him blushing. „And Theo", I say trying to be brave, „you should now that I love you". We both fall silent for a moment. „You were always there for me", I continue, „and you are one of the main reasons I am who I am today". „You changed me for better Liam", Theo says suddenly. „And I love you too", he smiles. I smile back at him and exit the car. Tonight was pretty damn great.


	3. Staying In

Scott and Stiles were out of town for a few days, so Liam called me over to his house. I have no idea what he wanted to do. I put on my jeans and plain red shirt. I think Liam will like me in this edition. I stand in front of the mirror to fix my hair. I see the mess behind myself. When you live completely alone, that is what happens. You start just leaving things and forgetting about them. I leave my house and get to my car.

Liam opens the door of the house as soon as I step out of the car."Hey babe", I say smiling at him. „Don't call me babe", he says shyly, blushing. „What do you want me to call you?", I ask. „Don't call me anything", he says seriously, „it sounds ridiculous". „Whatever you say babe", I tease him. He laughs. „Just come in".

Inside of Liam's house is clean. Everything seems to be in its place. I follow Liam to the living room."So, what did you wanna do?", I ask with expectation. „Let's marathon all the _Avengers_ movies", he says excitedly. Yep, that's Liam, I don't know what I was hoping for...fine I know exactly what I was hoping for. But it doesn't seem like faith is on my side with this. But damn, he looks so cute when he's excited. „Fine", I say throwing myself on the couch, „let's do that".

So, that is what we do till the sundown. Liam gets excited every time Thor is on the screen (Thor is his favorite). He also goes crazy every time Bruce Banner turns into Hulk. To be honest, I'm not even watching a movie. I'm watching Liam.

Did I mention how damn cute he is when he gets excited?

Liam notices that I am starring. „Why are you looking at me like that?", he asks confused. „I'm just thinking about how lucky I am", I reply simply. „And why are you lucky?", he asks still confused. „I'm lucky to have someone like you".

Liam doesn't wait a moment, his lips are on mine, his taste filling every inch of my body. My hands are on his waist. I lay myself down, and Liam is on top of me. His hands have wandered under my shirt. I do the same thing and my hands are now holding onto his bare back.

After we end our make-out session (it lasted about 10 minutes...in case you care), Liam falls asleep. I watch him. I love it when he is so peaceful. His head falls onto my chest. My fingers are brushing through his hair.

 _Yep, I love this guy_ , I say to myself as I fall asleep next to him.


	4. Picture Perfect

It was the late August. Theo and I have been dating the whole summer. That day he asked me to stay a night at his house. Needless to say, Stiles was not thrilled with that idea.

„Nothing is going to happen", i reassure Stiles and my brother before I walk out of the house. „You better be right about that", Stiles yells behind me. „Just be careful", Scott ads sounding concerned.

I sit on my bike and drive away. Theo doesn't live far from my house, but he likes acting bad-ass so he drives his car everywhere. I arrive to his apartment building in less than fifteen minutes. Theo is waiting for me in front of the entrance.

We climb the stairs to the third floor where his flat is. He unlocks the door and we enter the living room. „Sorry for the mess", he says scratching his neck. „No problem", I say. He smiles awkwardly. Gosh, that was a damn cute smile.

I sit down on the couch. TV is playing local news, but I don't give it enough attention to hear what they are talking about. Table in front of me is filled with papers, clothes, diner leftovers and God knows what else.

Theo comes and sits beside me. „So", I ask, „what should we do?". He just shrugs. We've been dating for almost three months and we are still so awkward in relationship.

My eyes land on one of the pictures on the table. I pick it up to look at it closer. Picture shows Theo when he was about 8 years old. He is smiling, his hair is lighter shade of blonde than now, but his eyes are still ocean blue.

Beside him is his mother. I remember seeing Miss Reaken few times. But it was long time ago. On this picture her hair is cut short and it's charcoal black. Her eyes are a bit lighter shade of blue than Theo's.

Theo is starring at the picture over my shoulder. His eyes start to tear up. „Do you miss her?", I ask. Theo takes deep breath: „I don't know".

I look at him confused. „Look, I miss having a parent", he says sounding distanced, „But she died when I was ten". Yeah, he totally explained everything with that. He notices that I'm still confused so he adds: „I don't really remember her all that well, so I don't miss her". „Of course I'm sorry that she is gone", he quickly says, „but, you know, I just, don't miss her, I miss having somebody who is always by my side".

„Well, you have me", I say looking him into eyes. He smiles weakly: „Yeah, I do".

„So what do you want to do?", I ask just to switch the theme. „This", he says. Then he presses his hands against me and lays me down. The next moment I can feel his lips moving along mine.

Then he pulls away. „Liam", he says catching his breath. „Yeah", I say. „I wanna take it all the way tonight", he says with anticipation. „Yeah", I say, blood rushing to my cheeks, „me too".

Then his lips are on mine again. And I forget about what we said just a moment ago. My hands are under his shirt, and I start taking it off of him. He does the same. My hands grip to his bare back, his hand are in my hair and on the back of my neck.

We stumble into his bedroom. We part for a moment just to take of our shoes. And then we are kissing again.

My hands unbuckle the belt of his jeans and they slide down, then he kicks them of. Theo pins me to the walk and takes off my jeans while I proceed to kiss his neck.

I don't remember next few seconds, but somehow we ended up in in his bed without our underwear. And then, stuff happened, I don't know what exactly happened, but I freaking enjoyed it.

************************************

Next morning I wake up with the sun. I can see Theo laying beside me, still fast asleep. Last night flies through my mind. Gosh, we did it! Is the first thing I can think of, Stiles will kill us is what follows. But Stiles won't find out.

When Theo wakes up we have breakfast together. We don't talk much, we just laugh like idiots. After we eat, Theo offers to drive me back home.

When I walk inside my house Stiles and Scott are immediately all over me. „What happened?", Stiles asks. „Nothing", I say trying not to smile foolishly. „Scott they had sex", Stiles yells at my brother. „Look at him, he is smiling like an moron". „It's fine", Scott says gesturing for me to go to my room.

I jump on my bed. I still need time to process everything that happened in last 24 hours. My phone rings. It's a text from Theo. We should do this again sometime it reads. We do I say in reply.


	5. Where We Started

I couldn't sleep the whole night, so, naturally, I snack out to Liam's house to wake him up. That is not actually natural...I just wanted to be romantic, and I had a perfect idea. So I get up, put on my jeans and t-shirt, and head out.

I pull out on the driveway of Liam's house at exactly 3:26 AM. I get out of the car and come under his window. It's open, he likes sleeping with the window open. As always, I throw a stone through the window - perfect aim.

I hear whining, followed by some panting and the next second, Liam is leaning out of the window. "What?!", he says trying to sound mad. "Come down here", I say laughing at him, "now". "Why?", he asks confused, but I leave.

I stand leaned on my car when after few minutes Liam opens the door and shoots me an irritated look. "You better have a good excuse for waking me up like this", he says. I smirk at him. Next second my arms are around his neck, I slowly lean in until our lips touch. I stand like that for a brief moment, just absorbing the taste of Liam's lips. When we part, I whisper into his ear: "Good enough reason, huh babe?". "Don't call me that", he whispers back.

"What are we doing", Liam asks, his eyes on the road. "Stop asking me that, I'm trying to be romantic here", I say, cause that is the 13th time he asked that question during our 4 minutes ride.

"We're here", I announce.  
"Middle school?", Liam asks confused. He shots me an angry look. "You wake me up in the middle of the night to bring me to the...Middle School?!", Liam is yelling now. "Chill, babe", I said grabbing him by his shoulders. He takes a deep breath and calms down. "Do not call me _babe_ ever again", he says calmly. "Whatever you say, babe".

Giant glass doors are in front of us. "What we're gonna do?", Liam asks with anticipation. I start picking the lock: "Enter". "But isn't that illegal?", Liam tries to protest, but his try goes in vain. I already opened the doors. I'm really good at picking up locks.  
"We're gonna get _so_ arrested".

"So, how is this romantic?", Liam asks as we walk down the empty hallway. We use our phone's flashlight to light up the road ahead of us. "Wait and see".

It's been a long time since we've been here.

We enter the classroom. I press the switch and neon lamps start shining. As it's the end of the summer classroom is clean. Board and floors are clean, windows too. Tables are set up perfectly, with chairs bent over them. "You get it now?". "Yeah", Liam says, "now I do".

"This is where we first met", I say slowly. I place my hand on his shoulder and look at his eyes. "It was the first day of school and I've just transferred", Liam says. "And when I came into this classroom for the first time I was scared". "And then I took you under my wing", I proclaimed. "You slammed an ice cream in my face and got us both in detention", Liam said jokingly. "And that's why we became friends", I say.

"So, why did you decide to take me here tonight?", Liam asks. He is looking at me, a bright smile lighting up his face. "College is soon", I say simply, "thought it'd be cool to see where we came from". He takes my hand puts another one on my thigh. His lips taste like roses when we kiss. And roses actually taste great, I know, I've eaten them till I was 12...

I drive Liam back home. "Can't wait for your next unplanned-super romantic-trip date", he says. "Oh, well, you are planning next one", I say jokingly. "Fine", he said coming closer. We are standing outside of my car, me leaning on it, and Liam dangerously close to me. "But one more thing", he says tracing his finger across my chest. "Yeah", I say. He plants a short kiss on my lips. After the moment it's over and he backs away. He grins. "I love you _babe_ ", he says before turning away and sprinting to his house. When he closes the door I whisper to myself: "Yeah, you can call me that".


	6. Thiam Goes To College

"You promise that this won't be like high school all over again", I ask Theo. We are sitting inside of his car in the parking lot of the biggest building in Beacon Hills – college. "I'm telling you for fifth time today Liam, I can't promise you something like that", Theo says, his voice filled with annoyance. "Why?", I ask just to piss him off. He sighs. "Just get out of the car". "Fine", I say as I open the door, "but you should know, you're cute when you're mad". He turns red. "Babe", I add mockingly. "That's it", he exclaims, "I'll kill you".

I try to run out of the car but Theo grabs my hand and pulls me back in. Our eyes meet. "Now you're mine", he says smiling viciously. The next second his lips are on mine. They taste like chocolate, and their touch makes me forget where I am. When we part I say: "Thought you said you'd kill me, not kiss me". "Fuck off, I gotta start college the right way", he says with a shy smile.

Being gay in high school wasn't easy. Don't get me wrong nobody knew I was gay and I wasn't bullied. I mean, my best friend was Theo so it's not like anyone could bully me. Still it was pretty hard looking at everyone else going out on the dates and having hopeless crushes on football team members. I enjoyed gym classes thought. Well, not _**actual**_ class, but the part with changing in the room full of cute boys.

We walk in and head for our classrooms. "Meet you after the class", Theo says heading his way. "Yes", I say with a smile. I have economics first class. The classroom is huge. I take my seat in third row.

By the time the professor comes in, classroom is full. Everyone is sitting, patiently awaiting. Professor starts speaking, first he welcomes us and then he starts teaching the lecture. I try to take down some notes but I find myself not understanding pretty much anything. After some time I give it up completely. After the class I text Theo: Sorry, can't meet you, feeling bad.

I start calling Scott to come and pick me up when Theo comes behind me. "Hey, what's wrong". "I have a headache", I say weakly. "What are you going to do?". "I was just about to call Scott", I start saying. "Don't", he cuts me off, "I'll drive you". "NO, don't, just go to class", I try to stop him but he is already on the move so all I can do is follow him.

As soon as I shut the door to his car he turns to me: "So, what's the real deal here?". "I told you", I try to defend myself, "I have a headache". "Don't even try to lie to me", he says, "I can see tears in your eyes". And he probably can. "I'm dumb", I blurt out. "What?", he backs out, shocked by my statement.

"Look, I had a class, and I understood nothing at all", I start letting a few tears slide down my face. "Even in high school I was bad, didn't think I would ever go to college", I go on with my rant, "but then I got accepted here and I thought maybe I'm...maybe I have potential". "You do", he says. "But then I come to just one class and I'm suddenly dumb all over again.".

Theo places his finger over my mouth. "You are not dumb". "Easy for you to say, you probably understood everything", I say. "You must be kidding", he says laughing, "I understood nothing". He looks at me, his eyes all warm and fuzzy. "But eventually I will", he says slowly, "And you will too". I realize that Theo's right. "I love you", I say as I don't know what else I could say. "Love you to", he replies, "now let's go back to that damn school".


	7. Mine

It was the Saturday morning when Liam called me up and told me that we have date tonight at 8PM. He sounded really excited about it. It's now 7:50PM. I stand up from my bed and put on some clothes. Nothing special, jeans and a red button-up. I'm not really a fan of wasting hours and hours on getting ready. I do it 5 minutes before I need to go. Liam said he'd pick me up at 8PM sharp, so he'll be here at 7:55PM because he's always early. Exactly 5 minutes later I see his car park. What do I say, I know my man.

"So, where are we going?", I ask him as I step into his brother's car. He is wearing jeans and _Iron Maiden_ t-shirt, which is weird cause he likes dressing up for our dates, and he doesn't even listen to _Iron Maiden_. He's still hot though. "Can't tell you", he says smirking at me, "it's a secret". "Planning secret dates is my thing sweetheart", I reply. "Not any more", he says, "and did you really just called me sweetheart?". I smile: "Yes, yes I did".

We drive for a few minutes until he pulls over into the parking lot of the oldest building in town. "Chinese food restaurant", I say playfully, "wow, you are really bad at this". "Shut up", he says punching my shoulder.

Inside of the restaurant it smells like the rotten chicken, and it's poorly lightened up. Yet, this place is always crowded. And, oh, lucky is, it's the karaoke night. Wow, Liam is so obvious.

"Are you even real", I turn to Liam, but nobody's there. I can see him bent down next to the sign-up table. I rush towards him. "I ain't singing". "Oh, yes babe, yes you are", he says mockingly. He grabs my wrist and pulls me on stage. Just seconds later, the song starts playing. I recognize it immediately. It's the one we heard on the radio one night when he stayed over at my place. After that, we've done some other stuff.

 _ **At this point you have to play Taylor Swift's "Mine" and imagine Theo and Liam singing the duet. I'm not the fan of writing the song lyrics into chapters so I'm not doing that. The way I imagine it, Liam sounds horrible but he is so caught up in the song and singing at the top of his lungs. Theo sounds somewhat good, but he is concentrating on Liam so much that he misses most of the words. That's how I imagine it, you feel free to imagine anything you want.**_

After we finish singing, we come off of the stage. "You are the best thing that's ever been mine", Liam says to me, a huge smile on his adorable little face. "Why are you doing this to me", I whine. "Cause I love you", he says grabbing my arm with both of his. "I love you too", I say, satisfied that he is next to me.


	8. Let's Party

"Get ready now", Theo yelled from under my window. "I'm not sure if I want to go", I yelled back. "I'm coming up", he said. I run downstairs to unlock the front door. "Let's go", he says, gently grabbing my hand and leading me back to my room. "I told you, I'm not sure if I should go", I try to fight him. "Look, it's our first college party", he says sitting on my bed, "we must go". "Fine, we'll go", I give up. "Great, now get dressed".

I quickly take off my pajamas, which is made up of shorts and My Little Pony t-shirt I stand in front of my closet trying to figure out what to wear. "What should I wear", I turn around to Theo who has satisfied look on his face. "Are you starring at my butt?", I ask him. "Well, you have a cute butt", he says shrugging. "Look, to be honest, I really like you in this _no-pants_ edition, you should go like that". "So funny", I say frustrated. He stands up and comes next to me. Then, he places his hands around my waist, pulling me closer till our noses touch. "Liam, you look beautiful in anything, just put on some jeans and t-shirt, it's just a party". I smile and steal a quick kiss from his lips.

About 20 minutes later we are standing in front of the house where the party is taking place. Music is way too loud, I can hear it from the outside. My hand is in Theo's. "Let's go", he says going forward.

Inside of the house is full of for now half drunk college students who are yelling and dancing. All of those activities were finished with the cup of beer in the hand, of course. "Where are we going", I whisper into Theo's ear. "Let's go somewhere quiet", he replies.

We climb upstairs. Theo opens every door to check where they lead to. This house has so many rooms. After a few tries, Theo pulls me into the empty bedroom and locks the doors behind us.

"So, what are we going to do", I ask. "I propose something funny", Theo says, playing with the edge of his t-shirt. "I like how that sounds", I say before I take my shirt off and throw it on the floor. He does the same.

Next moment, his hands are moving across of mine and his soft lips are gliding over mine. I pull him over to the bed and I lay down. He is now over me, his lips still pressed to mine. I unbutton his jeans and take them off of him. I feel his thighs under my hands and start working my way up. We both stand up from the bad, Theo takes of my jeans and then we lay back to bed, under the sheets.

I'm over him, in my desperate mission to touch and feel every part of him. He takes my underwear off and I do the same to him. When he finally goes in it feels SO. DAMN. GOOD.

After we finish, we lay there for a moment. All sweaty and entangled. I like how his skin feels on mine. I love how he smells after sex. I close my eyes for a second just to try and remember this moment. "Good party, huh", he says heavy breathing. I open my eyes to look at him. He looks so pure and innocent, lying there smiling at me. "I love you Theo", I simply answer. "Love you too", he says gently.


End file.
